Heart
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: Um...It's romance too but mostly drama so I put it there. Mimi fans are gonna kill me for this.... Let's see.....Yamato goes to Mimi's apartment to propose to her, but finds the surprise of his life! Please R&R!!!


Heart  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Yamato Ishida entered his girlfriend's apartment building very nervous and scared. He was finally going to propose to her. They had experienced the greatest adventure of their lives when they were younger, saving the world from the evil digimon trying to distroy it. And ever since they returned home, Yamato knew he loved her. That was 9 years ago. About a year ago, Yamato had finally admitted his feelings, and to his great joy, she had loved him back. Now, Yamato was finally ready to commit to spending the rest of his life with his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa. As he was walking to her apartment, he practiced what he was going to say when he proposed. He planned to do it as soon as she opened the door, that way he can get it over with and not be nervous for the rest of the day. He stood outside her door and practiced one last time before knocking. 'Let's see, She'll open the door to find me on my knee with the ring out, then I'll propose, and hopefully, she'll say yes', he thought. So, Yamato gathered all his courage and knocked on Mimi's door. Knock, no answer, knock, still no answer, knock, no answer again. Yamato was getting curious so he opened Mimi's door a crack and peeked in. What he saw changed his life forever. He threw open the door and dropped the ring in shock, for on the floor was lying Mimi Tachikawa, dead, with slit wrists and covered in a poll of blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi!" he called out as he rushed to her aid. But, he knew she was already dead, and Yamato Ishida, ever so cool, cried for the first time since the digital world. "Why Mimi? Why?" he asked her, knowing that she wouldn't answer, but not caring. "How could you do this to me? And to your parents? And the others? Didn't you love us?" He was actually sobbing now, sobbing for his lost girlfriend, his lost soul mate. Then he remembered, he had invited the others over, to celebrate their engagement, although he didn't know she would say yes. "Come on Mimi, stop playing, the others are gonna be here soon. You don't want them to see you like this, do you?" he asked her, hoping beyond hope that she would spring awake and tell him the whole thing was a joke. But, she didn't. "Mimi…I…I know you can't hear me", he started, "But I was gonna ask you to marry be, we would've been so happy! I miss you Mimi, why'd you go?" sobs were evident in his voice. He crawled over to wear he dropped the ring, her ring, and picked it up. Then, he crawled back to her and placed it on her finger. "Forever and always", he said, holding the dead Mimi in his arms, "I will love you forever and always!" Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Takeru say, "Yamato, are you here?" "Mimi the others are here, it's your last chance to get up! Stop playing!" But it was too late, the others came through the door way, their happy chatting stopping immediately with a loud gasp from Sora. "Mi…Mimi?" she asked. Yamato looked up from his love, and said to the others, with tears streaming down his face, "She killed herself guys, she gone". "NOOOOOO!" screamed Hikari, as she ran to Mimi's dead body and tried to perform CPR, but to no avail. "She…She's been dead for a while guys", stated Joe. "How?" asked Koushiro, tears streaming down his face too. "It looks like she slit her wrists. She did this on purpose." "But why?" asked Taichi, looking at his dead friend, his tears soaking her body. "Look guys, cassette tapes! They're labeled. I think this is like her letter, ya know, to tell us why", stated Takeru, the innocence his eyes once held was gone and replaced with anguish. During this whole time Sora had Yamato wrapped in a hug, as he cried on her shoulder soaking her shirt. But, she didn't mind, his shirt was soaked with her tears as well. At the mention of the cassette tapes, Yamato released Sora from his hold and ran over to Takeru. "Give them to me, I know where she keeps her cassette player, we…we… used to record songs together", Yamato said, blushing a little at the fact that he actually did that. Takeru handed over the three cassettes, each labeled with a number, to Yamato. He walked into Mimi's bedroom and took her cassette player. He put the tape numbered '1' in and pressed play. Mimi's beautiful voice rang out causing a great deal of pain. "Hello everyone" The tape said, "If you're listening to this right now, then I'm dead, dead by my own hands. I know Yamato found me, and somehow got you all here and I thank him for that. I wanna tell you all none of this is your fault and I love you all very much. I know you all must be wondering why. Why I did this to myself, my family, and all of you. And, I just don't feel I could tell you all, so I'd rather you listen, listen to the event that changed my life, and brought me a great deal of pain. This happened a little before I started dating Yamato, and well, the guilt finally got to me, and I well, I ended it all. So, what you are about to hear is the reason for my death. You'll hear it in 10 seconds" Mimi's voice stopped for a minute, and was replaced my silence. Suddenly they heard the last chords to a song. "That's her favorite song!" exclaimed Yamato. Then, over the tape, the doorbell rang. Then you heard Mimi's voice yell, "Be right there". As she opened the door she said "Hi Paul!" Sora gasped. "That…That's her ex-boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "Hey Mimi", was followed by the sounds of kissing passionatly. Yamato immediately closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to block out the sound. But, what he heard next sickened him. He heard what sounded like a knife being taken from hiding. "What are you doing Paul?" came next, Mimi's voice shrouded with fear. "Getting what's come to me", was the answer as Paul took Mimi in his arms and forced her into the bedroom. There, Yamato and the others could hear them start kissing again, evidently much to Mimi's dismay. "Stop it!" could be heard, coming from Mimi. But alas, Yamato heard the sound of knife cutting cloth, followed by an ear-piercing scream. That's when Yamato pressed stop. "I…I think we all know what comes next", he said, now openly crying for the first time in front of all remaining digidestined. He looked from face to face, noticing the look that they all held. Taichi's face was angered and sad at the same time. He was crying silent tears. Sora had a look of pure anguish on hers. She was sobbing, and her tears stained her new blouse, the blouse that Mimi had helped her pick out. Again, Takeru's once innocent eyes were filled with rage and agony at the thought of losing his good friend, and would've been sister-in-law way before her time. Hikari's small frame was wracked with sobs. You could hear her saying "No Mimi, no!" in her once sweet voice, now holding evident tears. Koushiro was staring blankly at the wall, Yamato didn't think he even noticed the tears streaming down his face. Meanwhile, Jyou was busy changing the tape, he knew nobody wanted to hear the rest of that one. His tears were evident on his now pale face. As he pressed play Mimi's voice was heard again, snapping everyone out of his or her trance. "Hello again everyone. Well, now you know why I killed myself. Knowing Yamato, he stopped the tape before it was finished. I'm half-glad and half-mad. I never wanted to make you all go through what I did. But darn it Yamato, you couldn't have let it finish? My dying wish?" Mimi chuckled bitterly to herself. "I'm just kidding guys. I hope you never have to go through that again. The reason why it was so important for you to hear that, is so that you hear what Paul said." The tape changed from Mimi's elegant voice to Paul's nasty one. "And remember Mimi, tell anyone what just happened, and I'll make sure you never see any of your friends again. That's right. I'll kill every single one of your little friends. Especially this Yamato fellow that I read about in that little diary of yours" Then, the tape changed back to Mimi. "That's why I never told anyone about it. I feared for all your lives. Now that I'm gone, I hope that you turn Paul in, and make sure that he never does this to any other person again. This tape holds a song I recorded a day after it happened. I though it up while he was in the middle of…raping…me. Geez, it still hurts to say it, the word 'rape'. But, I'm dead now, so the word can't harm me anymore. The song is called 'Heart'. I hope you all like it". With that the music started playing. It was the piano, accompanied by the drums and the violin, Mimi's favorite instrument.  
  
  
"Heart  
I know I've been hard on you  
I'm sorry for the things I've put you through  
Before you start to break on me  
Or ask for sympathy  
I need to make you see  
  
Oh, heart  
I'm not sure it's been longing of  
To say  
That what I feel is really love  
There is just one way to learn  
Sometimes we'll get burned  
Right now it's a turn  
  
Give it time  
He'll be through  
Heart we can do this together  
You're my strength  
You're my soul  
I need you now more then ever  
  
Heart  
All the hurt will soon be gone  
If you'll  
If you'll just keep on beating strong  
You will always be my friend  
So keep on hanging in  
And we'll find love again  
  
Give it time  
He'll be through  
Heart we can do this together  
You're my strength  
You're my soul  
I need you now more then ever  
  
  
Heart  
I know I've been hard on you  
I'm sorry for the things I put you through  
Please don't you break on me  
I need to make you see  
It wasn't meant to be  
  
Cause you  
Will always be my friend  
So keep on hanging there  
And we'll find love again"  
  
Mimi finished her song and everyone stared wide-eyed at each other. Yamato knew she could sing that well, but the others didn't. The only other people who had ever heard her sing, were Taichi and Jyou, back at the Gekomon's castle, but they hadn't known she had gotten this good over the years. Suddenly Mimi's voice started up again. "And", she said, "I turned out to be right. My heart hung in, and I did find love. His name is Yamato Ishida. Please remember Yama", she said, using the nickname that only she was allowed to call him, "I loved you very much. And the answer to your question, would've been yes, a thousand times yes". With that, the taped stopped. "That was absolutely beautiful", stated Takeru. "I never knew she was that good!" stated Koushiro. "Why didn't she tell us? How could she have bottled this up for so long?" asked Sora. "I don't know Sora. I guess it was because…", started Hikari. "…because she loved us Sora. Mimi didn't want to see any of us get hurt. I guess you could say she finally lived up to her crest of sincerity", finished Taichi. "Guys?" asked Jyou. "The last tape." Jyou held the tape in his hands, the one labeled '3'. Yamato took it from him, and placed it in the cassette player. When he pressed play Mimi's voice rang out for the final time. "This final tape is my will. First of all, all my clothing goes to Hikari Kamiya. You can appreciate all of the pink the most Hikari, and I hope you put all the mini skirts to good use. Takeru can thank me for that later". This caused a little scowl from Taichi. "To Sora, I leave all of my jewelry, including that pearl necklace you've had your eyes on! Just kidding. Anyway, also, I leave you my make-up, I know you're not into all of that, but I know Hikari will get through to you eventually". Sora had a big smile on her face as she said, "I promise to wear it all, just for you Mimi". "To Koushiro, I leave you my laptop. I know it's not as good as yours is, but it holds the map to the secret Tachikawa family gold. You'll have to find the file though, and I know how much you love puzzles! I should know, Mr. 'Hieroglyphics are more important then my friend who's trapped in a weird maze with my digimon'. Just kidding. Anyway, I hope the money gets you a little closer to your dream of conquering Bill Gates' company". This caused a hug grin from Koushiro, his eyes clouded over with sadness. "To Jyou, I leave you my paintings. I have one of each of us, our crest symbol and color in the background. Also, I made one special for you, its Bukamon and all his stages after that. It's like a four way split screen with Bukamon, Gomamon, Ikkakumon, and Zudomon. I hope you like it". "Don't worry Mimi, I will". "To Taichi, our brave and courageous leader, I leave you my bank account. It holds 50,000 dollars. I hope this brings you closer to your dream of owning the Obadia soccer team". "Wow, that's a lot of money!" exclaimed Taichi. "To Takeru, ever sweet and innocent Takeru I leave you my photo albums. I don't trust them with anyone except you. In them holds the pictures of our past, present, and I hope you add the pictures of your future. I know your future will be bright Takeru. Never, ever lose hope." Takeru smiled. "I never will". "And finally, to Yamato. My love and my life. I leave you my tag and crest. Please always remember me for being sincere, and not for being the ditzy pink girl I was in the digiworld. Also, I leave you all the tapes we recorded together, all the songs that tell of our life. I also included 'Heart' for you to remember me by. These are my final words to you all. I love you and please never forget me. I'll be waiting for the day when we will all meet at the gates of heaven. I'll be watching you all, and protecting you the best way I can. I've decided not to say good bye, just see ya later. So, see ya later". The taped stopped.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later, at Mimi's funeral  
  
Yamato Ishida was dressed all in black as he got out of his green Explorer and opened his umbrella. "Figures it would be raining the day of my love's funeral…" he mumbled to himself. "The whole world is crying for her Yamato", said Taichi, coming up behind Yamato, Hikari following close behind him. Yamato just glared at him and walked away. "He's been like that ever since she died. Cold and unforgiving. He acts like it's everyone's fault that she killed herself", stated Hikari. "Let's only hope he can get over it soon, he needs to know this wasn't his fault, or Mimi's", answered Taichi, walking after Yamato. Hikari followed closely behind. As they approached the gravestone, Mimi's gravestone, they saw all the others, their families, and Mimi's parents glancing down at the coffin, raised slightly above the ground. When they reached it, Sora walked over to Yamato and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a sad look. She was dressed in a black blouse and skirt with Mimi's pearl necklace and hair clips to match. Just like she had promised. Yamato just shrugged of her hand. Just then, the priest came over to them and, giving them sympathetic looks, started the funeral. (A/N: Okay, I've never been to a non-Jewish funeral before, since I am Jewish, so I really don't know how these things work. Please excuse me for this) "We are gathered here today to say good bye to a Ms. Mimi Tachikawa". Suddenly he was interrupted as Mr. Tachikawa and Mr. Ishida approached him. Mr. Ishida whispered something in his ears to which he shook his head yes. "Excuse me, A Mrs. Mimi Ishida. Mimi was known for her great fashion sense, incredible sincerity, and for her love for everyone. Let her live peacefully in heaven for all eternity and know that we will soon be there to with you". "Amen", everyone uttered. The priest left everyone to pay his or her last wishes to Mimi. "I'll always remember you Mimi. You were my very best friend, I hope you're happy where you are", said Sora, crying and leaning on Taichi for support. "I'll remember ya too Mimi. Thanks for the money, it was just the amount I needed", said Taichi, as he released himself from Sora's grip and placed a white daisy on Mimi's coffin. Then the two of them walked away. "Mimi, you were a really sweet girl. I'll always remember the times when the others got mad at us for complaining. I'll see ya sometime", said Joe, as he placed a red tulip on her coffin, already soaked by the rainwater. He then walked away too. "Mimi, being your friend was prodigious. You were sincere and sweet and very clever. The computer you gave me is actually better then my old one, and that file, I still haven't found it! I'll miss you Mimi". Koushiro said that. He took a lavender carnation from his pocket and placed it on her coffin. He too walked away. Takeru and Hikari approached the coffin together, and after reading the gravestone, they each took out a white chrysanthemum and placed it on her coffin. "We'll always remember you Mimi. You're kind and generous ways to your fashion smarts would've made you a great sister-in-law. I hope you're happy in heaven", said Takeru, tears were now rolling down his face. "Ditto", Hikari mumbled, for she couldn't speak straight after crying so much. After they walked away, all the parents paid their respects, leaving Yamato to stand by himself. "Mimi Tachikawa", he read, "Loving daughter, Loving friend, and loving girlfriend who helped to save the world. We will miss you for all eternity". That's what her gravestone read. On each side of her name was printed the crest of sincerity. Under all the writing, was the crest of friendship and a quote, "The day that friendship and sincerity combined, an angel got its wings. The day that friendship and sincerity were broken apart, sincerity got hers". Yamato smiled. That was the chorus of one of the songs that Mimi recorded for him. "I know you got your wings Mimi. For once you were my love, and now you are my angel", Yamato said as he took a single pink rose out of his pocket and placed it on Mimi's coffin, letting it get soaked by the rain-water. "I love you Mimi", he whispered. Just then a gust of wind blew by and Yamato could've sworn he heard Mimi's voice whisper back, "I love you too Yamato. Always and forever". And with that one solitary tear dripped down Yamato's face and soaked his shirt. Then, he walked away.  
  
The End!! What do you guys think? I know it sucked, but it was my first drama fic! Send comments to CrystalYumi@aol.com Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
